Who Let the Ed In?
"Who Let the Ed In?" is the 10th episode of Season 2 and the 36th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed shows off his imaginary friend Jib, much to the annoyance of Edd and Eddy. Plot The Eds are working on their latest scam. Eddy asks Ed for another tool for Edd, but he is playing with his imaginary friend, Jib. Edd is amused by this. Eddy asks Ed what he is doing. Ed says he was sword fighting with his friend Jib. Then he introduced them. Eddy is confused. Jib then insults Eddy because of his eyesight. Edd and Eddy soon catch on. Then Jib says he wants to show them something. He says to sit on a chair. Edd sits down, then Ed spins the chair in a circle. Edd becomes very sick after it. Rolf walks by with his chicken (possibly Gertrude) and asked the Eds what they are doing. Eddy explains and Rolf is confused. Then Ed says Jib also likes chickens. Eddy says that Jib said to sit, then he spins Rolf around which sends him flying. Ed then spun Jib around on the chair. Ed says that Jib is throwing up. Eddy decides to get back to work, but Ed and Jib do not want to. Jib then threw a kick ball at Eddy. Ed says that Jib wants to play tag. Eddy, who is fed up, chases after Ed. Ed drops a comic book on the ground during the chase. Edd picks it up. It reads, No-Body Man. Edd figured out that that is the reason Ed made an imaginary friend. While Eddy and Edd are working on the scam, Jib is dominating Ed in tic-tac-toe. Eddy is frustrated with them. When the scam is complete, Eddy removes the cover. It's a Skill Crane. When Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin come, Edd and Eddy hide inside the machine. Right before Jimmy is about to put his quarter in the machine, Ed introduces Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin to Jib and give them presents made by Jib. Sarah and Kevin walk away with their presents. While Jimmy is about to put his quarter in to win Jib a prize Ed prevents him because it's a scam. Ed gets chased by an enraged Eddy. Later Edd and Eddy ask Jonny and Plank if they can help on how they should trap an imaginary friend. Jonny asks them what an imaginary friend is. Eddy tries to make what an imaginary friend is obvious by being near Plank. Despite all this, Jonny still doesn't know what they are talking about. He goes to see if Plank knows what it is. Eddy, shocked, asks Edd if this is their expert. After listening to Plank a little bit, Jonny tells them that Plank said to build an invisible trap to capture the imaginary friend. While Ed and Jib are playing with bubbles, Eddy and Edd are working on the invisible trap. When Eddy tricks Jib into the trap, Jib turns the tables and hurts Eddy a lot ending it by turning Eddy into a ball and throwing him into a window basketball style. At the end of the day, Jib is forced to leave the Cul-de-Sac via the Dander Hound bus line. While Edd is busy comforting Ed over the sudden departure of his new friend, Eddy is busy throwing Jib's luggage into the bus. The kids say their goodbyes to Jib and walk away. Ed claims that Jib's "work here is done". Edd becomes frustrated with the constant mentioning of Jib and expresses his wish for the whole situation to end. Eddy takes the moment to exact revenge on Ed by shooting an invisible potato on an invisible slingshot at him. Trivia *'Goofs': **Kevin rolls over Jimmy's foot, but Jimmy doesn't show any signs of pain; this could be considered unusual for a character who gets injured in almost every episode he appears in. **When Kevin tells Jimmy to go for the boombox, Jimmy's eyebrows disappear. **When Ed held Jimmy back and warned him about the machine being a scam, Jimmy lost the present Jib gave him. In the next shot, the present reappears. *In the beginning of the episode, Edd asks for a saw and Ed dug around for one, even though there was a saw right behind him. *The name of the bus line that picks up Jib is "Dander Hound." This is most likely an amalgamation of the series creator's name (Danny Antonucci), and the popular American bus line Greyhound. *This is the fourth episode where Kevin doesn't use the word "dork," or anything with the word "dork" in it. *Nazz only makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode. Oddly, she is seen with the kids waving goodbye to Jib, even though she was not seen meeting him. *Ed knows how to play Tic-Tac-Toe in this episode, but later on in "Your Ed Here," he plays it incorrectly. Video Episode starts at 11:36 See also *Jib *Prize Grabber *No-Body Man Category:Episodes Category:Season 2